


Droga

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: DrogaFandom: Prince of tennisPairing: Imperial PairAvvertimenti: OOC, PWPPrompt:  Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Atobe trova i gemiti di Tezuka davvero adorabiliParole: 235





	Droga

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Droga  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, PWP  
> Prompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Atobe trova i gemiti di Tezuka davvero adorabili  
> Parole: 235

Come avrebbe potuto fare a meno di Tezuka? Come avrebbe potuto rinunciare a lui? Se non sentisse un bisogno così intenso, avrebbe anche potuto allontanarsi da lui, ma no, Atobe non sarebbe riuscito ad distaccarsene nemmeno per un istante.  
Sarebbe diventato anche la sua ombra se avesse potuto stargli vicino per seguirlo dovunque andasse.  
Per lui, quel ragazzo era come una calda sostanza stupefacente, una droga cui mai avrebbe potuto rinunciare. Era un’agonia stargli lontano, perché aveva delle vere crisi d’astinenza.  
Era in preda a un amore oscuro, malato, desiderava possederlo anima e corpo, incatenarlo, imprigionarlo se possibile pur di tenerlo legato a sé.  
«Tezuka». Era quel corpo il colpevole di tutti i suoi pensieri, perché quando spingeva dentro di lui, gli sembrava di essere posseduto da un’altra persona, un Atobe completamente diverso e quasi malvagio.  
«Atobe».  
Spingeva inebriandosi di quelle magnifiche sensazioni: una scarica di pura estati, delle farfalle che sembravano volergli mangiare lo stomaco. Erano quelle le emozioni che creavano in lui tutta quella dipendenza, tutta la voglia di volerlo fare suo 24 ore su 24.  
«Ah…» E quei gemiti? Era il suono più adorabile che esistesse e sembrava quasi che potessero causargli una qualche starna forma di overdose, non mortale fortunatamente.  
Erano per quei dettagli che continuava a spingergli dentro sentendosi sempre più in estasi, fin quando dopo un ultimo colpo gi venne dentro, riversando in lui tutto il suo drogato amore.


End file.
